When an individual passes away, it is customary to display the body of the individual in a casket at a funeral home, and thereafter the casket is buried. After the casket is buried, there is little left to remind the family of the burial ceremony.
In order to provide a lasting memorial of the funeral service, some caskets include nameplates or other keepsakes mounted on the side or in a recess in the casket, with the keepsakes sometimes being removable after the funeral service to be kept or displayed by the family. One example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,262, issued to the inventor of the present application. A patent issued to McConnel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,241 disclosed a casket with a structure for mounting a picture on the exterior surface of the casket, where a frame would be fastened to the casket over the picture. McConnel teaches permanent fastening with bolts that extend through the side of the casket and secured with nuts that are on the interior of the casket.
Applications of these teachings have not lent themselves to being transferrable between a casket and an urn. Sometimes a deceased individual is displayed in a casket and is thereafter cremated. The family often desires to keep the cremains in an urn for a time, but any nameplate or keepsake that had been affixed to and removed from the casket could not be affixed to the urn for further display due to dimensional incompatibility.
What is needed is an affixable and removable keepsake that is readily transferrable from a casket to an urn.
After the family has buried or scattered the cremains, there may be a desire to keep some token amount of the cremains in the home as a comfort or reminder. Nameplates or keepsakes, as affixed and removed from caskets and/or urns, remain useful for display in the home, but do not provide storage for such a token amount of cremains.
What is needed is an affixable and removable keepsake that provides storage for a token amount of cremains.